First Encounters with Death
by MasikuJeryloh
Summary: When Calleigh is kidnapped, the entire lab struggles to find her and catch the man behind it all. Dont want to give to much away. Rated M for language and violence, maybe a bit of smut later, you never know (;
1. Chapter 1

She had never been more scared in her life. Not 15 minutes ago she had come home, unlocked her door, set her keys and gone down… and then she was grabbed from behind. She hadn't had her gun, because he did. Her other guns were locked in her safe. She had gotten away from him and ran down her drive way, only losing distance from her attacker when she had stepped on a stone and felt her ankle twist side ways. _Damn 3 inch heels!_ was the only thought she had allowed herself as she forced herself to get up and keep moving. He was gaining on her and she had nowhere to go. She started to panic as she realized this might be the end of her. She screamed as he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to his car. He smiled a gross, yellow, crooked smile and said "You're not going anywhere!" Then he knocked her out.

Back at the lab everything was hectic. All of these kidnappings, and now Calleigh was missing. Horatio was about to lose it. He had both shifts working together on the case and everybody was worried. Calleigh had been taken just outside PD three days ago and nobody felt safe. People were running only off of coffee and a few minutes of sleep during breaks. "This guy is good H. He's taken five women, and now Calleigh. What do you think he wants with them?" Eric ran his hand through his short cropped hair. He had never sounded more worried. "Eric. Are you actually asking me that or are you asking if I think Calleigh is okay?" Horatio wondered aloud.

Eric looked worried "Do you?" Horatio sighed "She's strong Eric, She'll be fine!" _I hope. _Horatio hadn't spoken the words, but they hung in the air around them. Eric sighed "I just want to find her and know she's okay." He admitted. Horatio nodded in reply and turned to talk to someone about the progress of the case. Eric sighed again, running his hand through his hair again. It had become a sort of nervous habit since Calleigh had gone missing. He saw Natalia and walked over "Any luck on the DNA on the cloth we found outside PD?" He asked her desperately hoping for something helpful. She shook her head sadly. 'Only Calleigh's DNA on it. Sorry Eric." He sighed impatiently, running his hand over his face. 'It's okay. I mean we have to find something eventually." Natalia nodded sharply and went back to the DNA lab, leaving Eric alone with his thoughts and worries.

Calleigh woke up shivering, she was freezing cold. She couldn't tell where she was, it was to dark and she couldn't see two feet in front of her face. She could hear voices outside but couldn't make out what they where saying. She sighed out of frustration and forced herself to think straight. She needed to get out of here and fast, but first she needed to find out what she was in. It couldn't be a room, it was too small. Not a box, to big. And it was to cold to be a closet or storage bin. _It was cold enough for a girl freeze to death._ She gasped, suddenly worried again. 'Stop it Duquesne!' she whispered to herself. She forced the thought out of her mind and tried to think straight again. She was just about to try and kick the roof out when she heard the lock turn, and knew she was stuck.

'Get down!' was all Eric heard before the shooting started. He yelled to Ryan who was standing there, looking confused. He didn't get a chance to see if he had heard him, he was pushed behind a car and stayed there, crouching, just out of sight. He called in for back up, and then fired blindly at the attacker, if there was only one. He couldn't tell. He saw a cop fall on his way to Eric. He was close enough that Eric could reach out and check his pulse, but he had died instantly from the wound. This was not what was supposed to happen. They had simply come to the scene of the most recent kidnapping. Another woman. That made seven. Including Calleigh.

He hadn't expected to be in the middle of a shoot out. This person wasn't about to give up either. They wanted every cop there to die, and they where doing a good job of making that happen. Eric could see four out of the eight that had come with Eric and Ryan lying on the ground, and he could only assume they where dead. It felt like days until the shooting stopped and he felt it was safe enough to check and see if they where okay. He stuck his head out from behind the car, just in time to see a guy grab Ryan by the collar of his shirt and drag him to a van parked near by. He stood up to stop them, and a bullet skimmed his shoulder, drawing a considerable amount of blood. He crouched back down and tried to stop the bleeding.

He had no choice but to wait until they left. He couldn't help Ryan, and he wouldn't be any help to anybody else if he went and got himself killed. How would he tell Calleigh how he felt about her if he was killed? How would he kiss her beautiful, sweet lips for the first time? He shook his head; he had to save those wonders for later. Right now he didn't have time to get distracted. He waited until the van pulled away before he called it in. This was going to be a rough week.

"Ouch!" Calleigh yelped quietly then grabbed her foot. She had been trying to get out of here for hours. She had, a few hours before, discovered she was trapped in a large deep freeze. She was about to kick at the lid again, when it opened and she saw her kidnapper towering over her. She kicked out and the toe of her shoe made contact with his jaw. She was about to kick out again, when he grabbed her by the foot and dragged her out of the deep freeze. "You want to play rough?" He asked, obviously with something in mind "Then we'll play rough!" He then raised his hand, and swung at her.

Back at the lab, Eric was finally out of the hospital. He was back at work and putting all his energy into then case. And it paid off! He found the connection between the people that went missing. They all had a big problem or secret. Some gambled, some where prostitutes. But all had problems that this killer obviously didn't like. The CSI's and Cops where the ones that didn't fit. Maybe it was just because they where cops. Maybe they had secrets they didn't tell anyone. Either way, they all would fit the MO eventually. Eric sighed and went to the locker room to grab his things.

In the locker room, Natalia and Walter where talking. "This has gone too far!" Natalia said. "I agree. First Calleigh, now Ryan and Eric must be suffering a bit after watching all that!" Nobody noticed that Eric was standing on the other side of the lockers, listening to them talk. "I wonder what they did to get them selves into this, I mean Ryan probably did some gambling again, but Calleigh? What did she do?" Natalia asked. "Maybe she's a stripper and we didn't know it!" Walter said jokingly. Natalia let out a small laugh "Something makes me doubt she would succeed at that. If any guy tried to touch her to put money in her bra or something, she'd kick their ass." She said with a shake of her head.

Eric nodded to himself, seeing her point. Walter sighed and closed the locker. "We all know Calleigh doesn't gamble. She definantly doesn't work the streets. What's her secret?" A woman from the night shift walked in and heard them talking "Who's secret?" she asked as she grabbed put her things in her locker. Natalia looked at her and smiled a hello before replying "Calleigh's." The woman stared at her, and then laughed "Ms. Perfect has a secret?" Natalia shrugged "She must. It's the only thing that fits with every victim." She didn't notice the hate burning in the other woman's eyes.

********************

After being thoroughly 'put in her place' Calleigh was dragged down the hall, limping. "I have someone I want you to meet, Blondie!" Her kidnapper said, leading her into a room at the end of the hall. He threw her to the ground and left, slamming and locking the door behind him. Calleigh lay on the floor a minute then looked around. She saw a man lying on the floor in the corner of the small room. She walked over to the lifeless form and found that he had blood pouring from a wound on his head, and knew that he wasn't knocked out with chloroform as she had been. Feeling bad for the man, she found a piece of cloth and wet it in a puddle on the floor, then wiped his face off. She gasped as she recognized his face. "Ryan!" she whispered in shock.

**Sorry if its bad or anything, this is my first fanfiction ever! I wrote it a while ago and started to edit it tonight, so I will be posting future chapters soon I hope! Don't hate me if it takes to long! ~Amber :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hello my viewers! Well, this is chapter 2! If it gets boring let me know! Please R&R! I could use some good criticism! Also, I'd like to answer a question I got on the first chapter. Yes, it will definitely be an EC pairing. I might do other fan fictions with other pairings, but most of them will be EC. I just love their pairing, and toying around with how it should have been. 

**Haha xD anyway, don't hate me for how long it takes me to write this! I love you all! 3 ~Amber**

When Ryan woke up, he was in a daze. He couldn't make much of his surroundings, but he knew he was on the floor, and the room was very cold. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt weighed down, and he couldn't look around for more than a moment at a time. After a minute or so of trying, he gave up. That's when he realized that someone was in the room with him. He could hear them breathing. He suddenly got a burst of energy, and bolted into a sitting position, staring at where he assumed the person was standing, and what he saw caused the air to escape from his lungs in one huge gust. Calliegh was asleep in a sitting position, perched in the corner, bruises and blood covering her from head to toe. "Jesus!" was all he could manage to say.

When Natalia got to work the next morning, the entire lab was in a morbid silence. She bit her cheeks to keep herself from asking the question that was burning to come out, but Eric answered it for her. "Another one is gone. This one was a teacher. Natalia, this makes no sense!" She could hear the frustration in his voice, and knew it was mimicked in her own when she replied. "What the hell does this guy want? Is this just a game to him? Does he enjoy screwing with our lives, taking the ones we care about?" she threw her hands up with the questions, completely exhausted with the whole case. Eric just shook his head to say that he knew as much as Natalia did in the answers department.

Horatio stood in his office, watching all of his coworkers, his hands on his hips as he considered the notion that any of them could be gone the next time he walked into the lab. He would have to contact another family and tell them that their mother, father, daughter, son, whatever they were to them, was missing, and at the hands of a madman. He lowered his head and stepped away from the window. Never before had he seen his lab, himself included, so helpless towards a case. Right before his very eyes a murderer was picking people off the streets, out of his lab, out of schools for Christ sakes! At the last thought, his anger burst and he swung his arm out, knocking all the objects from the desk in front of him, things smashing, and papers flying everywhere. He turned from the desk and placed the same hand on his forehead. This case would be the death of him.

When Calleigh had woken up, she had first noticed that Ryan was gaping at her. She raised an eyebrow in a silent question, to which she received a shrug in reply. She stood up, ignoring her muscles screaming from being cramped up for so long, and walked over to him. "How are you feeling? I cleaned the wound the best I could, given the limited supplies…" she muttered as she bent over so she could examine the bullet hole. She nodded to herself "It looks like its healing." She whispered, Ryan nodded, still a bit dazed.

"Where are we, Cal?" he asked, touching his temple. She stared at him, and shrugged sadly, not bothering to speak the words she hated so deeply. She knew they would cut deeper than the bullet had for poor Ryan.

**I know this one is short, but I just wanted to get one out there. I promise there will be one up at least every weekend, and I might get three in over my 2 week spring break. I'll do my best. ~Amber**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the great reviews! And, to clear things up, the location where Calleigh was kidnapped, how one paragraph said home, and the other said outside PD, I honestly didn't notice that! MobileMammy, thank you for pointing that out! I know how to clear it up though, I have a plan! ~Amber **

Back at PD, Eric and Walter stood over a table, studying files and pictures on one of the many glass tables in the lab. Eric put the picture he was holding back on the table and dropped his elbows onto the table, lowering his head to run his hand through his hair just as Natalia walked into the lab. She sighed and set down a coffee in front of Eric, resting her hand on his arm with a look of understanding. "Still nothing?" she asked, knowing the answer before she had even finished the question.

"Not a thing. This guy is good, Nat. Not a hair or fingerprint anywhere in her house." He paused "There's one thing I don't understand… Why did he leave the cloth for us to find?" When he received equally as confused looks from Walter and Natalia, he sighed again, and Natalia glanced at a folder before speaking. "You're right. It doesn't make sense. It's obvious she was taken at her house; the evidence is all there, the blood, the mess, her shoe, but the cloth was left at PD for us to find. Why? Was he just trying to tell us he had Calleigh?" The question was left to the air as everyone silently studied the table, going over the evidence once again.

Calleigh and Ryan sat cross legged, facing each other, as Calleigh filled Ryan in on what she knew about where they were. "There is a floor above us, you can hear them come in and out, and there are no windows, so probably a basement or a cellar of some sort. As for location? I have no idea. I was unconscious the entire way here." She sighed and tucked her knees to her chest, resting her chin on the tops.

Ryan had never, in the entire time he had worked for the Miami Dade PD, seen Calleigh look so small, and utterly defeated. He felt a pang of pain in his heart at the thought that the ever strong, independent, bright, happy Calleigh was actually close to giving up. He stood up and walked to the door, putting his weight on it to test the give. "I think I have an idea." He said with a smirk "You in?" There was a moment's pause in which a look of fear passed in Calleigh's eyes, but it was instantly replaced with anger and determination. She nodded her head once "Yea, lets do this."

A few hours later, the door opened a crack and a man peered in. When he looked around, he could not see the two prisoners that were meant to be in the room. He opened the door wider and stepped inside. In that same instant, Calleigh dropped down from where she had been perched, using her hands and legs to stay on the roof, and landed on him, smacking his head on the ground as she fell and knocking him out. She nodded to Ryan, who had just stepped from behind the door, and he smiled "Not bad, rookie." He teased, earning a small smile as they walked through the door, prepared to fight for their freedom.

**Yea, this one is a short one as well, but I want to leave you with that cliff hanger lol. Plus, you have gotten two chapters in three days, when it should be two in two weeks xD Enjoy! Please R&R, and I'll be posting more soon! Any flaws, please point them out so that I can fix them! :D ~Amber**


End file.
